


Asleep

by NJwillnotstop



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Coma, Drama, Juggey - Freeform, little bit f mavin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 02:27:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1881636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NJwillnotstop/pseuds/NJwillnotstop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Gavin falls into a coma after having a bad seizure. How will his friends deal with the news?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Asleep

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize. I'm not a good writer, but like to write. Please give me feed back.

Geoff stared at the boy in the bed, no emotion on his face. The boy was as white as snow, his eyes a ugly purple, and hair was soaked with sweat sticking to his face. Geoff would have thought the young male was dead if not for the tubes and needles coming from various places. Anyone who passed the room might have thought that Geoff didn’t care about the lifeless lad on the bed, the way he looked and held himself, But the truth was Geoff was dying inside as well.  
Gavin had been having seizures since he was young. They had never been very bad, just terrifying to anyone who had witnessed one. When Gavin moved to the USA he didn’t want anyone to find out. He was scared they would think he was broken, or weird, and send him back to England. It didn’t take long for the Ramsey's to find out when the boy had been thrown into a seizure while he and Geoff where playing video games. They accepted it though and treated him normally, besides forcing Gavin to take medication for his epilepsy. Burnie was the next to find out when the young boy had a seizure in the middle of the meeting. Luckily Geoff was there and had known what to do. Burnie had told Matt so that if anything major happened and they had to leave work for a couple days, it would be easier. In the years following more people had found out including: Gus, Joel, Barbra, Ben and Kerry. Achievement Hunter had never found out including Gavin's Best Friend Michael, which Geoff was shocked about.  
The boy had never had a very bad seizure, nothing that caused him to go to the hospital, that was until last night. Everything had been going great, Gavin hadn't had a seizure in months and he seemed to be sleeping well. Millie was away for the week at summer camp, Griffon was working on a piece in the backyard, while Gavin and Geoff where building the newest Lets Play. Geoff knew it was coming when Gavin's eyes glassed over, quickly stepping in and removing the controller from the boys hand. It didn’t take long for Gavin to fall into a trance and lets his body convulse as Geoff laid him down and tried to comfort him. What he didn’t expect was blood dripping from the boys nose. Geoff freaked out calling for Gavin to wake up. Griffon who had heard the commotion ran inside and tiered up at the sight. Blood was now coming out of the boys mouth making him choke. Although she was crying she picked up the phone and called 911. It didn’t take long for the paramedics to arrive and carry the boy to the ambulance. Geoff followed closely in his car comforting his wife.  
It had been a long night of not knowing anything and when the doctor finally came out the news was not good. Gavin had been put into a coma and for a reason unknown to the doctors, his mind wouldn’t let him leave. The doctor agreed to letting them stay in Gavin's room until he woke up, and Geoff hadn't left his side. Griffon was worried about her boys, as far as she knew Geoff hadn't slept in three days and had barely eaten, he also had barely talked.  
"You need to call Burnie, he is probably worried." She tried knowing that Burnie had been calling both the men non stop over the last two days, and had even called Griffon. She didn’t answer though knowing Geoff had to tell his Boss himself, and she had been on the phone with the Free family plus Dan, who had cried for about four hours with Griffon comforting them.  
"Yea, I know." Geoff sighed grabbing his phone from his pocket and got up to leave the room. He stopped at the door giving one last look at the boy, before leaving. Taking a seat next to Gavin's door, placing his head in his hands, and taking a deep breath, Geoff dialed the number of his old friend and Boss Burnie.

"What the hell man. I have been trying to reach you for two days now, I even called your wife. I was starting to worry." Burnie yelled through the phone.  
"I know I'm sorry man.'' Geoff whispered.  
"whoa dude you ok, you sound exhausted. Is something wrong? Are Millie and Griff ok?....." Burnie rambled on suddenly very concerned  
"Yea, we are all fine. Its just Gavin. I'll be back in work Monday." Geoff whispered suddenly hanging up not wanting to explain the situation. He quickly got up and walked back into the room and taking his seat in the comfy chair next to the lad. Griffon sighed and sat at the table by the window and watched over the two men in her life, both in pain. 

Three days later it was Sunday and their daughter Millicent would be coming home from summer camp later that day. Geoff and Griffon had decided that Millie would have to come to the hospital with them since neither wanted to leave the boys side. Geoff still not haven slept since the incident, had told Griffon that he wanted to go to work on Monday. Although she was not happy she later decided that it would do Geoff some good to get his mind off of his pseudo son. They decided that Millie would go to work with Geoff, while Griffon stayed with the boy, and if Griffon had to leave or got tired she would call Geoff and he would leave to take over the shift. The plan was set and Griffon left to go meet her daughter at the house and bring her to the hospital.  
When Griffon arrived Millie's bus was just pulling up. The little girl had a bright smile on her face and ran to hug her mother. Griffon's heart broke when she realized that she would have to ruin Millie's amazing mood soon. She decided to hold off the bad news by going to get ice cream with her baby girl. Griffon smiled and laughed at her daughters stories as they spent the day together. It wasn’t until Millie was done with her stories Griffon revealed the bad news.  
"Where's Daddy and Gavvers? They don’t work on Sunday." Millie asked looking innocent and confused.  
"They're at the hospital Gav is really sick and Daddies staying with him till he feels better." Griffon stated gingerly to the young girl.  
"Are we going there now?" Millie asked again.  
"Yes, we are going to stay there a couple of days, and you get to go to work with daddy." Griffon smiled.  
"Yay, I like daddy's work we can play video games all day, and daddy friends are funny." Millie laughed.  
"I know, but while your there you cant tell anybody that Gavin is sick, were going to tell them that he went back to England ok." She smiled not liking that she was telling her daughter to lie.  
"But mummy that’s lying."  
"I know, but sometimes its ok to lie. We don’t want people to feel sad and panic do we." Millie shook her head and that was that. The day went on normal and Griffon put Millie at the table with the Ipad and she was fine watching videos and playing video games. She never asked what was wrong with Gavin just excepted it, but Griffon did notice a change in the young girls appearance when she saw Gavin on the bed.  
When Geoff walked in the next day he was bombarded with questions. He ignored all of them and set Millie up at Gavin's desk to keep her entertained. He didn’t realize how tired he was so he ordered everyone quiet.  
"We need to film as many Lets Plays as possible. Not going to tell you why yet just please listen and don’t ask questions. I'm tired." Geoff ordered in a very sleepy voice.  
"But Boss Gavin's not here. Hasn’t been here in a week." Ray stated nervously. Geoff sighed and froze up, he had been rehearsing this but didn’t want to lie to his co-workers friends about something so big.  
"Gavin had to go back to England, we don’t know when he will be back." Millie stated earning a thankful nod from Geoff. The others accepted the answer and got to work.  
Geoff was laughing and smiling for the first time since it happened. He didn’t fell like participating in the Lets Play so he had Millie play, and she was winning by a land slide.  
"Its unfair Geoff." Ray had whined, "She actually plays this game."  
Geoff was pulled out his cheerful state by his phone buzzing and he noticed he had a text from his wife.  
'Burnie was just here, told him what happened like you were supposed to, just a heads up' he just sighed and went back to the Lets Play.  
About two lets plays later Burnie walked into the office looking concerned followed by Matt with the same expretion. Geoff growled and paused the Lets Play. They now had the fall attention of the room plus the Thug's.  
"This isn't healthy Geoff." Burnie stated staring at the man who had his eyes fixed on the computer screen.  
"Don't know what your talking about." Geoff replied innocently.  
"Dude Griffon told me everything, you need to go home." Burnie stated more forcefully.  
"I need to work, there aren't many Lets Plays backed up." He mumbled typing away at the computer.  
"I know what your doing Geoff, and it isn't going to help at all." Matt tried "You need to sleep."  
"I'm fine." Geoff continued  
"Dammit Geoff!!!" Burnie yelled making everyone jump. Angry Burnie was something no one at the office had seen before. "My Office."  
Matt followed a fuming Burnie out the office. Geoff wasn’t concerned, sure he had never seen Burnie that angry before, but it was just because he was worried and scared. Geoff told the others to start on the next Lets Play and asked Lindsay to watch Millie, before walking out.  
Burnie's office was quiet with just him inside. Geoff sat down on the chair across from him and gave a weak smile at the man who looked broken.  
"I'm sorry Geoff, I know its hard I just don’t understand why your doing this to yourself." Burnie sighed looking his friend in the eyes.  
"You didn’t see it Burnie, it wasn't just a normal seizure. There was so much blood I couldn’t do anything. If it wasn’t for Griffon he could be dead right now. I couldn't even call the damn ambulance." Geoff sighed.  
"I know I will never know what you've been through, but I know you. If that was seriously the reason you would be with Gavin now not refusing to leave the office. So tell me the truth." Burnie spoke his wise words. Geoff sighed and his face fell into deep thought.  
"I'm going to have to tell Michael." He whispered barely loud enough for Burnie to hear. Burnie gave a look of understanding and stood to put a comforting hand on his back.  
"I have to tell Michael that his best friend and rock might not wake up. And that even if he does wake up he might not remember who he is. Or he might not be able to see his face, or hear his voice. They had a fight the day the seizure. A bad one." Geoff continued getting louder. "I have to tell them all."  
"You don’t have to tell them alone, why don’t we get Michael in here , tell him, then bring you both to the hospital. Maybe that way you can get some sleep. Than I'll tell the office what is going on, yea." Burnie stated making Geoff nod great fully and rest his hands on his hands.

When the door opened to the Achievement Hunter everybody expected Geoff. They where not expecting Matt with a sad look.  
"Lindsay can you take Millie home with you tonight until Griffon can come and get her. Michael gather your stuff Burnie's bringing you somewhere." Everyone was shocked but no one dared to question the man or protest. Michael just walked nervously into Burnie's office, where his boss looked nervous and completely awful. Burnie smiled apologetically at the lad before standing up.  
"You want me to stay?" Burnie asked the fidgeting man.  
"Do I have to tell him?" Geoff whined knowing the answer as Burnie put all of his valuables into a box.  
"Yes. It will do you good to tell him. Now Michael do you have anything sharp on you" Burnie asked as he put his valuables on the top shelf. Michael shook his head and sat down in the chair next to Geoff suddenly very confused and worried.  
"Michael I need to tell you something and I need you to interrupt me until the end." Geoff stated nervously his voice desperate. Michael nodded thinking he was going to get fired.  
"Since Gavin was younger he has been epileptic. He has had seizures since he was young, but not bad ones thanks to a medicine he was on……. That was Until abut a week ago. " Geoff took in a deep breath not really wanting to go on.  
"Its ok Geoff." Burnie gave support.  
"Gavin and I where working on the lets build when he fell into a seizure. At first I thought I could handle it, I had before, but there was blood. The doctors told us that Gavin was in a coma and they weren't sure when he was going to wake up." Geoff sighed. Michaels eyes where dead as he stared at the floor.  
"Is he going to be ok." The lad whispered.  
"We are doing everything in our power to get him to wake up Michael. He is a son to us, and we are paying for everything to get him to wake up. However the seizure damaged some of him brain. The doctors arn't sure what part yet, but when Gavin wakes up something will most likely be different." Geoff stated carefully knowing the boy could blow up at one wrong word.  
"What do you mean." Michael whispered.  
"Well he could loose some of him memories, or loose his hearing, sight or voice. That’s best case." He replied as Michael put his head in his hands and pulled his hair slightly. Geoff noticed the fact that Michael was crying and brought the lad into his chest.  
"I told him I hated him Geoff, that was the last ting I told him. What if I can't tell him I'm sorry what if.." Michael rambled as he sobbed.  
"He knows Michael, he knows you love him. Lets go see him yea, I need to sleep and now that I have that off my chest, I might not die of exhaustion." Michael didn’t move as his boss stood up. "You’re one of the first to know Michael, but the whole office will find out sometimes this week. This could be the last time you will have somewhat privacy." Geoff smiled which made the boy stand up.  
Sometime during the drive Geoff had passed out. Burnie, not wanting to wake the man lifted him and brought him in to the hospital, having a very hard time.  
"Lay him down here." a doctor stated pointing a gurney looking thing.  
"Oh, no he is not sick." Michael stated.  
"I know. You just look like your having trouble and I'm going up to Gavin's room anyway." The doctor stated smiling as Burnie put the man on the bed. Michael was very confused, but followed the men to his friend.  
"How do you know Geoff?" Michael asked as they got into an elevator.  
"I'm Gavin's doctor, Dr. Cardwell. Geoff has been here for the whole week, I was actually going to give him something to sleep when he got back but it looks like you've done that for me." He smiled. "You going to be joining the party?"  
"Yea, I guess. I'm Michael." He introduced shaking Dr. Cardwell's hand. They enters into room 462 and Michael froze. That couldn't have been Gavin he looked so dead and lifeless. He vaguely noticed Griffon sitting to one side or Burnie leaving, his mind was focused on the lad. Hazily he sat in a chair in the corner and continued to stare.  
Griffon nocked on the door to Michaels apartment and Lindsay answered the door with a smile.  
"I've come to pick up Millie." Griffon smiled in return "I'm sorry about that not quiet sure what happened."  
"Its no problem, we had fun." Lindsay assured as Millie ran and hugged her mother. Millie grabbed Griffons hand and started pulling her out the door.  
"Come on mum. I want to go. She begged.  
"Millie that's rude." Griffon started not knowing what had gotten into her daughter.  
"I'm sorry, I had fun Lindsay really, but I want to tell Gavin something." she sighed. That made Griffon understand. Lindsay nodded very confused.  
"Ok, go wait in the car." Griffon smiled before turning to Lindsay. "sorry about that, we should get going. Oh, and Geoff told me to tell you not to expect Michael home tonight, he's fine." Griffon smiled walking to her car, leaving Lindsay completely confused.  
Millie ran into Gavin's room and sat on the big comfy chair her dad had claimed, and told Gavin all about her day. Griffon sat on the fold out bed/table Geoff was asleep on. She stroked the mans hair and watched her daughter tell Gavin about how Burnie had gotten mad and yelled really loud. Griffon glanced worriedly at the boy in the corner. Michael hadn't moved from the chair and never let his eyes leave the boy.  
"He's going to be ok Michael." she smiled at him. He let his eyes leave the body and glanced at her nodding before returning his eyes 

It had been a week since Michael had left the office and not returned and Lindsay was getting worried. Geoff had been their everyday, so where was her husband. They had just finished a lets play, Kerry and herself filling in for the two missing lads.  
"Geoff have you heard from Mic…."Lindsay tried, but was interrupted by Miles walking in with ….Dan?? Now Lindsay was confused, why was Dan here if Gavin was in the UK.  
"Shit man, I'm sorry I didn’t realize what time it was." Geoff exclaimed shutting down his computer and motioning for Millie.  
"It all good man, I understand. Can we go though?" Dan looked desperate and depressed.  
"Yea, of course. I'll see you guys tomorrow." Geoff waved leaving the room in confusion.  
"Ok, something is defiantly up." Ray stated.  
"First people stop coming to work, than Burnie gets mad, and then Michael.. What even happened to him anyway?" Jack asked.  
"I don’t know. He hasn’t been home since Matt came and got him and he wont answer my calls." Lindsay stated worried.  
"It has to have something to do with Gavin." Ryan stated making everyone stare at him.  
"What do you mean?" Miles asked sitting on Kerry.  
"Well Gavin's the only we haven't seen since this whole thing started, what ever happened Geoff was there, Burnie found out next, then Michael. I mean if Gavin was England like we where told, why is Dan here. He was wearing his army uniform which means he came strait form where he was stationed, plus I ve never seen him look so sad." Ryan explained pulling the cloth from everyone's eyes. There was a grunt from the corner and Miles was on the floor, Kerry running out the office.  
"What got into him." Miles groaned standing up.  
Kerry ran through the large building as fast as he could. Apologizing as he ran into people. He burst into Burnies office freezing when he saw Matt, Gus and Joel sitting in there all eyes on him.  
"Kerry I'm kind of busy can….." Burnie started but was interrupted by a panicked Kerry.  
"He had a seizure, didn’t he. He had a bad seizure and something bad has happened." He stuttered. Burnie stood up as Joel and Gus exchanged confused looks.  
"Kerry listen calm down." Burnie comforted and gave him his seat. "Yes, Gavin had a bad seizure and hes in a coma, but you cant tell anyone ok. Geoff would freak out."  
"Can I see him?" Kerry asked. Burnie just nodded, grabbing his jacket and left leaving Matt to explain the situation to Gus and Joel.  
When they arrived nothing had changed, Geoff still sat in his chair next to Gavin's bed, Michael was asleep in the corner, Griffon and Millie where playing video games at the table and the newest addition Dan was sitting next to the lifeless body on a fold out chair.  
"I thought we agreed we would wait to tell the office." Geoff stated looking at Kerry.  
"He figured it out." Burnie stated.  
"Actually it was Ryan who figured out that it had something to do with Gavin, I just put it with the little information I knew." Kerry stuttered.  
"Wait the Hunters know." Geoff exclaimed waking up Michael with a start.  
"No, Ryan thinks it has something to do with Gavin since he saw Dan but that’s about it." Kerry assured "Now I'm sorry but I cant handle this." he walked out. Followed by Burnie.  
"You ok man." Burnie asked the boy who was on the floor.  
"I don’t want to see him like that. I want to see him happy, I'm sorry." Kerry sighed  
"No, its fine why don’t you take a couple days off of work, I'll bring you home." Burnie smiled helping him up. If he continued this he wont have any employees left.

Griffon stood up and kissed her husband goodbye, and kissed Gavin on the forehead even though he stunk pretty bad.  
"I hate to say this but only one of you can stay tonight." Griffon sighed looking at Dan and Michael who just stared back.  
"What?" Michael asked confused.  
"The maximum people who can stay the night is 2, You can stay the night at our place Dan." Griffon stated felling guilty.  
"No, don't Ill go. I've been here a week, and you’ve known him longer." Michael started getting up.  
"Na mate, if its all good I would rather take Griffons offer. I haven't sleep very well and I think a bed would do me good." Dan smiled knowing Michael needed to be there more than he did. "If that’s ok with you Griffon."  
"That’s absolutely fine. You can ride with me in the mornings." She smiled picking up her sleeping daughter as she left.  
"Thanks man." Michael whispered quietly, getting nothing but an understanding nod from Dan as he left.

It was around 11 when Dr. Cardwell walked in carrying 3 McDonald bags.  
"I brought you some food, so you don’t starve to death." He joked. The three men had grown friends in there stay here. They even found out that his name was actually Scott. He had been very supportive and was actually very nice.  
"So Michael, I know all about Geoff, and you know all about me. What's your story?" Scott asked trying to get the quiet boy to talk.  
"Not much to say. Grew up in New Jersey with two older brothers, Geoff offered me a job and I turned it down, than after a year of begging I moved to Austin and found the love of my life." Michael stated simply.  
"Gavin." Scott stated understanding.  
"No." Michael laughed, "My wife Lindsay."  
"I'm sorry. " Scott stuttered "I thought you where dating the guy on the bed."  
"No Gavin's my best friend" he smiled fondly  
"So what is it that you three do?" Scott asked realizing that he didn’t know.  
"Its hard to explain you should just go search either Achievement Hunter, Rooster Teeth, or Slow Mo Guys on YouTube." Geoff stated as they continued to talk.  
When Scott got home he sat on his laptop and watched as many videos as he could. It saddened him. The people who he befriended where not themselves. So he decided that as well as getting Gavin better, he would fix them as well.

Three days had passed since Kerry found out about Gavin. He had decided to take Burnie's offer on having a couple days off work. After the third day Monty was blowing up his phone telling him he needed his help so Kerry went to work. When Burnie walked into the tech office and saw Kerry he froze.  
"Kerry…" He started  
"RWBY deadline is coming up. They need me boss." Kerry cut him off. Burnie sighed.  
"Do what you must, my offer stands Kerry, just let me know." Burnie smiled not leaving until Kerry smiled at him and gave him a nod. As soon as he left Kerry laid his head down with a sigh. HE couldn’t get the vision off Gavin out of his head, so he sat up and started to watch Team Lads Action News. Kerry smiled and instantly felt better.  
"You ok Kerry." Miles asked overhearing the conversation.  
"I'm great." He smiled giving Miles a huge hug. 

"Geoff if you need it I'm more than happy to donate some money." Burnie stated into the phone.  
"No I cant let you do that. You've done so much and as soon as the other employees no one is going to get much work done." Geoff sighed.  
"I know your not going to like this, but what about a live stream." Burnie started letting the thought into Geoff's mind.  
"You mean ask the fans for money?" Geoff asked shocked.  
"Yea, we have done it before. They would be more than happy to donate, especially since its Gavin."  
"I don’t know. That was…"  
"We wont just ask for money, we will sell stuff, perks like normal. Geoff I don’t really want to do it either, but we at least need to give the boy a chance, no offense but a month most likely wont cut it." Burnie sighed desperate.  
"Ok, lets do it, but we have to have some awesome stuff." Geoff sighed.  
"Alright, I'm going to have to tell the staff." Burnie sighed.  
"No, I'll tell them. Can you just get everyone into the kitchen and maybe help out." Geoff sighed.  
"Sure man anything. Come on in when your ready." Burnie stated walking out his office and to the tech office where most the company was. He walked over to Joel who had the bull horn and pulled it out of his reluctant hands.  
"Can I have everyone's attention!" Burnie yelled into the bullhorn, waiting for everyone to get silent. "There will be a staff meeting in the kitchen in 10 minute, everyone MUST attend. Please help spread the word! Dismissed!" Burnie yelled walking back into his office. The room instantly spread out spreading the news of the staff meeting across the large building.  
Everyone was in the office within the 5 minutes, Burnie gave a head count and asked if anyone was hear. Once it was confirmed, he smiled down at Geoff.  
"OK, this meeting is going to be about a live stream we are doing next month." Burnie stated as groans filled the room. "Now none of that, this is a cause that will mean a lot to us all, but more of that later. We will need a poster to sell, volunteers and ideas. I will beg you to please put as much effort into this as possible." Burnie looked down at Geoff who looked panicked. He never looked so scared in his life, but stood up and walked up to Burnie.  
"Ok well I don’t want to get into this to much, since it is a very sensitive topic that I don’t know I can share yet. Basically a couple weeks ago there was a….um… a event that caused someone close to us all to get….um….to get hurt." Geoff tried. His brain wasn't letting him talk and he really didn't want to. He felt like he wanted to cry.  
"I'm sorry Burnie can you take over." He mumbled before running out the building.  
"Make sure he doesn’t drive. Griffon would kill us." Burnie mumbled to Matt, but the whole office overheard.  
"Ok as you can tell this is a touchy subject. I'm going to try and do this quickly. Basically Gavin is very ill and due to this illness, he ended up in a coma." The whole office filled with gasps and Burnie faintly saw Ray fall into a chair. "The probability of him waking up is great, but he has to stay on life support until then. This is where the issue is, the free family has sent as much money as they could over, due to this they wont be able to fly in and see there son. The Ramsey household is still paying for most of the expenses but can only afford it for about another month. This is where the live stream comes in. we want to raise money for Gavin's treatment, maybe even fly his parents out. If there are any questions I will try my best to answer."  
"What can we do t help?" JJ asked from the back.  
"Think of things to sell during the live stream, fun things to do when we reach a goal. We would like to sell a poster and maybe even shirts, so if you have ideas for that talk to me or Matt. Mainly though get the word out about the live stream and what its for, we need to get the word out." Burnie answered.  
"Can we visit him?" It was Jacks turn.  
"In small groups, yes. It is a small room, so I suggest no more than 5 at time." Burnie responded.  
"I have something to add to that." Kerry whimpered. Burnie nodded a bit in confusion. "I just wanted to add that Gavin is in bad shape. He doesn’t look like Gavin, its scary and no matter how much you prepare, you will not be ready."  
"Kerry's right, some people might want to wait to go till you know the experience from your co-workers, and even that wont prepare you." Burnie added.  
"And then there is Michael." Kerry continued, earning the full attention of the hunters.  
"What do you mean?" Lindsay panicked.  
"He is fine really, just quiet. I have never seen Michael like this, he wont talk to anyone but the doctor." Burnie stated calming them down. "Now that’s all I have, so Ill be in my office if anyone needs me." and that was that, everyone went and talked among themselves about the news. Burnie went up to Lindsay.  
"Hey, Michael really is fine. He probably needs you though, Geoff and Griffon can only do so much. Plus he hasn’t changed his clothes in like two weeks." Burnie joked.  
"Why isn't he answering my calls?" she asked.  
"He doesn't have his charger, his phone died the night he arrived, and they all liked the silence for awhile." He smiled before walking to office to make sure Matt had Geoffrey under control.

Lindsay held the backpack close to her as she walked into the hospital. She was terrified of what she would see when she walked into Gavin's room, but knew she had to do it for Michael.  
"Um…excuse me, can you tell me which room is Gavin Free's?" she asked a doctor near by, not being able to find the front desk.  
"Room 462. I'll show you the way." The doctor stated as he took a frie out the Wendy's bag he was holding. The hallway was silent as they walked up the hallway. Until finally the room came into site. The doctor went in first and was greeted by what sounded like two men, and a cheer escaped their lips when the doctor pulled out frosties and fries for everyone. Lindsay finally walked in and immediately noticed her husband in the corner, asleep. His curly hair was messy and there was a foul odor coming from his direction. She smiled as she walked up to the man and hit him. He woke up with a start and stared shocked at Lindsay.  
"Ok, your friends in a coma, but that’s no reason to ignore me. He's my friend to. Now here are some clothes go take a fucking shower and charge your phone." She order throwing the bag at Michael, who instantly stood up and walked to a bathroom in the corner. Lindsay sighed walking over to Gavin with a small frown and pet his head. She knew all eyes where on her and the sudden outburst, but she didn’t care. Gavin was Michaels best friend and she had grown to love the boy. She knew going into the marriage that they where a package deal and that she would still have to fight for Michaels attention.  
"I have never loved you more girl." Geoff smiled at her. Lindsay laughed and gave Dan a hug.  
"How you doing?" She asked worriedly.  
"I'm fine." He smiled at her, "just waiting for him to wake up." Lindsay leaned down and kissed the boy on the forehead as Michael walked out stopping dead in his tracks. He squinted and growled at the two, grabbed Lindsay by the arm, dragged her to his chair and snuggled with her. He needed her comfort, she was the only one that would take away h is pain. Lindsay smiled down at the man she was perched on, his head nuzzled in her neck. She gifted his head and placed a loving kiss on his lips.  
"OK, got it that’s Lindsay." The doctor smiled, making Geoff laugh. "Prettier than expected, nice one Mickey."  
"Told you she wasn’t fake." Michael sighed.  
"Yea, sorry was positive you where gay." He sighed.  
"Don't worry we all think it." Lindsay smiled, making the doctor laugh.  
"I like her. Now I've gotta get back to work see you guys." He waved walking out.  
"Who was that?" Lindsay asked.  
"Gavin's doctor, Scott. He's been really cool." Dan stated.  
The night went on and Lindsay had hung out at the hospital. Dan and Griffon left about an hour ago, and Geoff was asleep. Lindsay sat at the table by the window looking between her two boys.  
"How much did they tell you?" Michael asked in a soft voice.  
"Just that he was in a coma." Lindsay answered truthfully.  
"They said that when he wakes up, he wont be the same." Michael whispered. "He might be paralyzed. He could be deaf, or blind. I might never hear his voice again Lindsay."  
"It will be ok, he has you, The Ramsey's and the entire Rooster Teeth Staff to help him through it." Lindsay started.  
"What if he doesn’t remember me. Scott said that memory loss was a high percentage and the if it was he would forget between 10 and 15 years. He won't remember me." He was starting to cry now. Lindsay stood up bringing Michael into her arms.  
"It will be ok Michael, We will find away." Lindsay comforted as the man cried into her. She had never seen him like this. She Hugged and comforted her husband until he finally calmed down.  
"What would I do without you." He sighed finally giving her a kiss.

Over the next month Gavin's room was filled with Rooster Teeth employees. Most had taken Kerry's advice and decided not to go, but sent cards or stuffed animals. The fans had also found out and where sending cards, drawings, letters, and presents. Gavin's small apartment was packed full of things for when he finally went home. The live stream had started at 8 and Jon Risinger had been hard at work making one of the coolest posters that he had ever created. There was also a shirt which they where selling. Razor and Microsoft had both heard about the charity stream and had donated various equipment for them to sell. They also had a bunch of 'celebrity' surprise guests. Ijustine had agreed to come, Freddie Wong, and even Burnie's old friend Elijah Wood had stopped by with some of his friends and where hanging out on the stream. 2 spooky was playing Card Against Humanity with them and everyone was laughing and actually having a good time. Everyone had been on the stream for at least a couple minutes except for The Ramsey's, Dan, Michael, and Ray. The Ramsey's, and Ray where going to be there for the end product. Michael and Dan had decided to stay with Gavin and where watching the stream on the TV in his room. Burnie had been there all day and was amazed by how well they where doing. Their goal was 1.5 million and he knew they had reached that. They also had enough to fly in the Free family. Barbra gasped and then ran over to Burnie, showing him the updated amount of money. His jaw dropped, just as The Ramsey's walked in.  
"Hey Geoff, why don’t you read how much we have raised with an hour left." Burnie stated motioning the man over. Geoff nodded walking behind the couch, hand rising to his mouth as he glanced at the screen.  
"We just hit 3 million." Geoff whispered into the mic making the whole room cheer. Geoff brought Griffon into a big hug as she cried into his shoulder.  
"Thank you everyone who donated. For those who don’t know the money from tonight's stream, will be going towards Gavin's hospital bill, and getting his family over to see him. There is an hour left of the stream and after that profits for the special Gavin shirts will continue to go towards the bill." Burnie stated.  
Back at the hospital Michael, Scott and Dan where shocked, 3 million dollars.  
"Wow you guys have some awesome fans." Scott stated checking Gavin's vitals.  
"Yea," Michael sighed in shock. He got out his laptop and filmed a quick thank you video with Dan and Scott. It was short and sweet than he uploaded it to his personal channel. 

It had been 4 months since the live stream. 5 since Gavin had been put in a coma. The Free family had flown in the week after the live stream and had been staying at the Geoff's house. Dan had to go back to war about a month ago. It was back to the start Geoff sat in the chair next to the boys bed constantly, except for the four hours he would go into work. Michael had not moved, everyone was fine with him missing work, so he stayed in that spot. Lindsay would visit bringing him changes of clothes and the needed comfort. The Rooster Teeth building wasn’t the same without the lads. Everyone was desperate for Gavin to wake up. Michael had taken comfort in the video that he uploaded. It had gone viral and even been featured on some news shows. The comment section was full of positive comments that Michael was thankful for.  
Michael was alone with Gavin at this point. Griffon had taken The Free family out for lunch and Geoff was getting some work done. Michael had taken up the spot in Geoff's chair and was holding Gavin's hand. It wasn’t something he did regularly, but he felt like it just felt right. He was talking to best friend about how Ray was to scared to come into the room when it happened. At first Michael had thought he was just seeing things, but after a couple of seconds he knew for sure. Gavin was looking at him. He looked exhausted. Michael not letting go off Gavin's hand, pushed the nurses button. It didn't take long for Scott to burst worriedly into the room, he froze when he saw the boys eyes open. Scott smiled, as the boys eyes close and Michael began to panic.  
"Don't worry, he is fine." Scott smiled down at the lad. "I know it seems unlikely, but it takes a lot of energy to exit a coma. Gavin's just asleep, and can be taken off of life support." Michael smiled slightly, but now it was time for the thing he was regretting.  
"What now?" Michael asked.  
"Well I'll take him to get a cat scan right now, and then tests." Scott replied as a nurse walked in with a gurney and helped him transfer Gavin. "You will have to wait here I'm afraid. I'll let you know as soon as we find out."  
With that they where gone and Michael laid down where Gavin had been and closed his eyes. His boi was awake.  
The door opened about ten minutes later and Michael sat up expecting Scott. In his place however, was Griffon and the Free's.  
"Where's Gavin." Griffon asked Michael worriedly. Michael smiled.  
"He's having test's done," Michael smiled. "He woke up." Griffon squealed and pulled him into a hug. The Frees where in shock for a second but tears of relief filled he mother's eyes. Off course they where happy, Michael thought. They had their son back and they knew that he would remember them, he on the other hand wasn't so sure.  
"Have you called anyone?" Griffon asked. With a look of guilt on Michaels face Griffon pulled out her phone. "Don't worry, I'll call Geoff."  
The Achievement Hunters where in the middle of a GTA V Lets Play, everyone was on their toes and having a great time when Geoff's phone went off.  
"Wow, Professional." Ray joked as Geoff picked up his phone and paused the Game.  
"Hello….What……I'm on my way!!!" Geoff exclaimed into the phone and giving a cheer as he jumped out his desk and sprinted out the room. The hunters exchanged looks of confusion and just sat there staring at each other for about five minutes until Burnie walked in with a smile.  
"I just got a call from Geoff saying that he had ran out the room very unexpectedly and asked me to come in and tell you that the reason why was because Gavin woke up." He smiled a wide smile. As the hunters sat frozen. "I need you guys to help me spread the word, since there not letting anyone see him until they have run some tests."  
Kerry, who was in the room with Lindsay for the Lets Play, jumped up and hugged his boss as tight as possible before running to tell the animators. Ray and Ryan hugged each other with ray running out. The others followed as the Porter Rican ran round screaming 'He's Awake'. Joy spread through the office.  
Scott sat next to the boy who had waken up just a few seconds before. He waved wanting to test his sight first.  
"Hi." Gavin responded in a raspy voice.  
"Can you hear me ok Gavin?" Scott asked.  
"There's a loud buzzing, but I can make out the words." Gavin responded as Scott wrote down on a note pad.  
"Can I ask you some questions?" he asked, as Gavin nodded.  
"OK first do you know why you’re here."  
"Did I have a seizure."  
"Yes. Next, where do you work?"  
"I think at Rooster Teeth."  
"Yep, who do you live with?"  
"The Ramsey's?"  
"Good, have you got any numbness anywhere?"  
"Ummm..my right leg feels weird and I cant feel my left."  
"Thank you Gavin." Scott finished standing up. "One more question. Do you know a Michael Jones?"

Michael passed out side the room waiting for Scott to come out and tell them the verdict. He was nervous and Griffon and Gavin's parents where busy calling people. Scott walked out with a smile and he got everyone's attention.  
"Ok, firstly he has not lost his sense of humor." Scott joked thinking about the final convocation they had had. "Gavin doesn't remember certain things, but that should all come back after a couple months. His hearing is messed up, but he can still make out what people are saying, which is great. The biggest thing is that he has lost feeling in his legs. He will proudly be in a wheelchair for a while, and I would suggest physical therapy. Other than that he is perfectly fine." Scott informed, everyone nodded absorbing the information. Scott motioned for Michael to follow hi, which he obediently did.  
"Just wanted to tell you that Gavin does remember you. He remembers everything about you and the other hunters. We had a long talk and I think he wants to see you." Scott stated with a smile. Michael smiled a truly happy smile since he found out about this whole thing. Michael had been brave and as soon as he walked in to the boys room and saw Gavin smiling at you he ran up hugging the boy and cried into his Brits chest.

**Author's Note:**

> Didn't know about Geoff not wanting Millie in stories, but really don't want to go back and edit her out. Won't happen in future.


End file.
